1. Field
This invention relates to cold weather apparel. In particular, this invention provides for a cold weather face mask particularly suitable for use by skiers.
2. State of the Art
A variety of protective facial masks or cold weather masks are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 766,963 (Murray) shows a muffler. U.S. Pat. No. 731,135 (Scott) shows a different type of neck and ear mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,612 (Ellis); 2,573,537 (Bouffard) and 3,768,100 (Colman) all show other forms or types of neck and face protective wear.
The facial protective wear heretofore known, such as those disclosed in the above-referenced patents, all seek to provide insulation and protection against cold weather and wind in coordination with other apparel worn by the user. For example the patent to Murray shows straps passing over the top of the head to provide a means of securing and holding the muffler device in place without interferring with the wearing of a hat. The patent to Scott discloses a device which extends down below the chin into the coat to further provide protection against cold weather elements. The devices disclosed in the above-identified patents, as well as other items which are available on the market, do not effectively integrate themselves with present day apparel typically used in the outdoor winter environment. Further, the devices heretofore known do not take into account certain inherent biological considerations, such as water vapor in the breath of the user and a tendency of that water vapor to condense out on the mask in the vicinity of the mouth and freeze. That is, today a knitted cap is readily available on the market which totally surrounds the head. It has apertures for the eyes and for the mouth. In use, the water vapor in the breath tends to condense on the edges of the aperture provided for the mouth and tends to freeze. The condensed water vapor may cause itching and if its freezes extreme discomfort to the user. Frozen water vapor (ice) may touch the skin causing substantial deterioration of the effectiveness of the mask. Further, knitted masks of the type just described, as well as other masks such as those hereinabove disclosed, are fabricated from conventional cloths, materials which do not adequately insulate or protect against wind. Wind can in fact penetrate through knitted materials, as well as other closer woven materials.